


Insolence

by zilah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilah/pseuds/zilah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fëanor has plenty of time to think in the Halls of Waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insolence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sad but true: they are not mine. I just play with them. No one pays me.  
> Beta: Aglarien  
> Author's Notes: Thank you, Agie, for your excellent work. Without you, I was lost.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy,
> 
>  
> 
> zilah

_Fëanor POV_

Those stones were cursed from the beginning. Too beautiful they were; too magnificent to be owned by a mere Elf. Only now I realized that I was but the vessel of something greater that actually created the Silmarils. The very moment I claimed to be the one who had made them, I was cursed. In my mindless obsession I destroyed not only myself but everything that was dear to me. My wife's heart turned away from me; my sons I drove into the same madness that finally took my life. I know that it won't be long before they follow me to the Halls of the Waiting. 

Finally I have found that peace and silent tranquility has taken the place of the fire that drove me. My only regret is that my peace is paid with great pain. There were many who paid the price of my madness and arrogance. But finally I was brought down from the pedestal that I lifted myself on, and my name is now cursed among even my own family. My ada now shuns me and my nana refuses to say my name. 

I am Fëanáro, the son of Finwë and cursed among my people. 

 

FIN.


End file.
